fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure
'''Sky Pretty Cure' (スカイプリキュア Sukai Purikyua) is FairySinas eleventh fan Series and the first of her new generation. Sky Pretty Cure is the prequel to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. Special Site: References in SkPC Story *''Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' One day, the peaceful, lovely, beautiful Skyriver got attacked by the evil Catastrophe and his underlings. He stole all of this world's wonderful colors. The royal family sent, to save the colors at Earth and rescue the Skyriver, six little fairies to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. As the fairies went down to Earth, by the Heaven Bridge, the Skyriver got totally destroyed. The oldest of the fairies swore that they will find Pretty Cure and rescue their homeplace and rebuild it. Characters Cures Akahane Ruby (赤羽ルビー Akahane Rubī) Voiced by: Mari Yamada Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Ruby is one of the sportiest students in her age. She always is seen together with her childhood friends Topaz and Amber. Ruby works, along with her twinsister Robin, at her partent's restaurant. Her alter ego is Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) and she controls the power of fire. Kiishi Topaz (黄石トパーズ Kiishi Topāzu) Voiced by: Hitomi Terakado Topaz is a graceful, smart, cheerful girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Topaz is one of the best students in school and very popular. She is always seen with her friends or is seen at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is Cure Saffron (キュアサフラン Kyua Safuran) and she controls the power of lightning. Mikanki Amber (蜜柑木アンバー Mikanki Anbā) Voiced by: Asumi Nakata Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber grew up, in a wealthy family. But since she is 10 years, she lifes together with her aunt, because her parents are always busy and visit different cities and countries. Amber likes both, playing piano and playing video games. But most of time, she spends time with her best friends. Her alter ego is Cure Sienna (キュアシエナ Kyua Shiena) and controls the power of light. Midorikusa Emerald (緑草エメラルド Midorikusa Emerarudo) Voiced by: Akemi Okamura Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. Some students would describe her family as rich, but Emerald actually lives in a very normal family. Besides her interessts in science, Emerald also likes playing soccer. But this is something, she prefers to keep it as a secret to her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Cyan (キュアシアン Kyua Shian) and she controls the wind. Aomizu Sapphire (青水サファイア Aomizu Safaia) Voiced by: Otsubo Yuka Sapphire is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She likes to hang out with her best friends or playing instruments espacially guitar. Sapphire also likes singing. But she is not really great at studing. In this case, she needs the help of her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Azure (キュアアズール Kyua Azūru) and controls the power of water and snow. Shirosora Diamond (白空ダイヤモンド Shirosora Daiyamondo) Voiced by: Murakawa Rie Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. She is best friend with Emerald and Sapphire. Diamond isn't really good in sports but in studies. She also likes to draw landscapes and persons. Although, her family is very rich, she acts more like a normal 15 year old girl. Her alter ego is Cure Whitney (キュアホイットニー Kyua Hoittonī) and she conrols the power of time. Mascots Scarlet (スカーレット Sukāretto) Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner. She originally comes from the Skyriver. Scarlet's personality is similar to Ruby's. She ends her sentences always with "~aka" Yellow (イェロー I~erō) Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is Topaz' mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Mandarin's younger sister. She came with Scarlet and Mandarin to earth. She ends her sentences always with "~kiiro". Mandarin (マンダリン Mandarin) Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarin is Amber's mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Mandarin's older sister and takes much care of her sisters and of Amber. She ends her sentences always with "~daidai". Green (グリーン Gurīn) Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is Emerald's mascot and transform partner. He is the oldest of all mascots and appears as very cold but is actually very sensible. He always ends his sentences with "~midori". Blue (ブルー Burū) Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is Sapphire's mascot and transform partner. He is White's younger brother and known as a crybaby. He always ends his sentences with "~aoi". White (ホワイト Howaito) Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is Diamond's mascot and transform partner. She is Blue's older sister and the last mascot, which appears in the season. She always ends her sentences with "~shiori" Villains Catastrophe (カタストロフ Katasutorofu) Catastrophe is the boss of the warriors from Disaster Fortress. She sents his men to destroy all colors of earth and of Skyriver. Emptiness Duo (空虚デュオ) Hollow (ホロー Horō) Hollow is the first of the Emptiness Duo, who appears in the season. He and Blank were also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Blank (ブランク Buranku) Blank is the second and the last of the Emptiness Duo, who appears in the season. He and Hollow we're also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Asai Group (浅い集団) Low (ロー Rō) Low is the youngest of the group but the first, who attackes the Cures. He is the only one, who wasn't in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Later in season, Low changes the sides and helpes the Cures. At earth, he takes the name Kuraisoba Quartz (暗い側クオーツ Kuraisoba Kuōtsu). Void (ボイド Boido) Void is the second of the group, who appears. Before Low changes the sides, Void took care of him. And he didn't understand, why Low changed the side. Time (タイム Taimu) Time is the last of the group, who appears. He acts to Void, Low, Hollow and Blank, like a boss. After Low's decision, Time became more angry and tried to destroy PreCure and Low. Princess Break (プリンセスブレーキ Purinsesuburēki) Break appears like a innocent girl, but turns out as Times daughter. The boss, Catastrophe himself, dicsised to take care of Break. Katahowa (カタホワ Katahowa) The Katahowa are the monsters, which can be summoned by the men of Catastrophe. Others Akahane Robin (赤羽ロビン Akahane Robin) Voiced by: Oogame Asuka Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Akahane Ayane (赤羽綾音 Akahane Ayane) Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Kiishi Mitsuko (黄石光子 Kiishi Mitsuko) Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. Kiishi Kouki (黄石光希 Kiishi Kouki) Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. Mikanki Haru (蜜柑木陽 Mikanki Haru) Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Midorikusa Tsubaki (緑草椿 Midorikusa Tsubaki) Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. Aomizu Yuki (青水雪 Aomizu Yuki) Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. Shirosora Kumiko (白空久美子 Shirosora Kumiko) Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Koshokukoi Rubellit (紅色恋ルベライト Kōshokukoi Ruberaito) Rubellit is a transfer student who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is a famous idol. Sie appears in Episode 19. Royal Family (王室 Ōshitsu) The royal family from Skyriver Locations *'Skyriver' (空川 Soragawa) - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. *'Feather-Castletown' (羽城町 Hajō machi) - the girls' hometown. *'Nijiiro Private Middle School' (虹色私立中学 Nijiiro shiritsu chūgaku) - The school that Ruby, Topaz and Amber attend. *'Shiro Private Middle School' (白私立中学 Shiro shiritsu chūgaku) - The school that Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond attend. *'Disaster Fortress' (災害要塞 Saigai yōsai) Items Warm-Color Commune (暖色コミューン Danshoku Komyūn) - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over Cold-Color Commune (寒色コミューン Kanshoku Komyūn) - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over Rainbow Pact (レインボーパクト Reinbōpakuto) - the item, in which the Cures collect the Rainbow Tears. Heaven Crystals (天国の結晶 Tengoku no kesshō) - the girls' main weapon. Movies Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa (スカイプリキュア:休日に空川; Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver) Pretty Cure Let's Meet! Through Generations! Sky & Nya! (プリキュアレッツミート！世代を！スカイ＆にゃ！ Purikyua Rettsu Mīto! Sedai o! Sukai& nya!) Bonus Stories *'Feather-Castletown's History' (スカイプリキュア：羽城町の歴史 Sukai Purikyua: Hajō machi no rekishi) Merchandise Please refer to main page Sky Pretty Cure Merchandise. Trivia *All girls' names are based on gemstones and their theme color. *The mascot's names are based on the theme colors of their partners. *This is the first season, with two lead Cures. The first is Cure Crimson as Lead Cure of the hole Team and the Warm-Color Trio, and Cure Cyan as leader of the Cold-Color Trio. *This season and it's sequel, have some references to other Pretty Cure seasons and TV Shows, FairySina watches. Some examples: **Some episode titel are references to episodes from Charmed. **In her first Character Song, Amber sings "I'm perfect!" (あたし、完璧！ Atashi, kanpeki!), which is Aono Miki's catchphrase in Fresh Pretty Cure! *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season to have less than 45 Episodes. *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season to have more than two endings. Gallery Skylogo.png|The season's logo SkyOnline.png|All Cures of this season External Links *Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ (sequel of this season) References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's second Generation Category:Prequels